Birthday, Christmas, First Snow
by mrsbunnybyun
Summary: Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu kekasihnya pergi bermain selama 4 tahun. "Berapa lama kau akan pergi bermain?". Summary ga jelas? Ga tau bikin summary. Langsung baca aja yah. CHANBAEK/BL/boyxboy/DLDR! Yang ga suka BL jangan BACA! Tolong Reviewnya. Saranghae.
"Birthday, Christmas, First Snow"

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

(Boys Love)

.

.

FF ini terinspirasi murni dari khayalan saya. Mohon untuk menghargai dan tidak membash karya saya. Jangan lupa review ya.. 1 review kalian sangat berharga untuk saya.

.

.

Recommended Songs :

Davichi – Our Time Is Different

You Are my Everything – Davichi

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Seoul, 24 Desember 2017

Suasana malam itu di kota Seoul cukup sepi, mungkin karena jam telah menunjukkan angka 11 malam. Banyak toko yang sudah tutup, tapi tak jarang juga yang masih buka. Jalanan masih ramai, mungkin karena masih banyak baru saja pulang kerja. Banyak yang terlihat buru-buru, mungkin mereka ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan keluarga mereka atau sekedar ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Alangkah senangnya jika ketika pulang ke 'rumah' ada yang menunggu dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru, dia masih ingin menikmati suasana malam itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lelah seharian ini apalagi dia seorang mahasiswa kedokteran semester 7, kuliah, tugas, pergi bekerja, dan sekarang dia harus berjalan kaki pulang ke apartemen sederhananya yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Tapi dia selalu menikmati perjalanan pulangnya, dia bisa melihat banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilihatnya siang hari karena terlalu sibuk, kesempatannya mengenal lingkungan tempat dia tinggal hanya dengan berjalan sendiri seperti ini.

Dia tersenyum sangat lebar ketika melihat gedung apartemennya sudah dekat.

"Selamat malam paman Jung.." sapa Baekhyun ramah kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya pemilik binatu pakaian yang terlihat sedang menyapu, tokonya sudah tutup ternyata.

"Eoh, malam Baekkie. Baru pulang kerja ya? Kau pasti lelah. Sudah paman bilang jika kau lelah bisa membawa pakaian kotormu kesini dan paman akan mengurusnya gratis. Kau sudah sering membantu paman.."

"Iya paman, aku sangat lelah. Tapi aku senang. Sudah hampir tiba saatnya gajian. Hehe. Tidak perlu repot paman, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Terima kasih paman. Aku pamit dulu banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan, sampai jumpa paman.." jawab Baekhyun dan langsung pergi setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan lupa makan, nak. Jangan hanya makan mie instan." Seru paman Jung.

"Ya paman!"

Sampai didepan kedai ddeokboki kesukaannya dia menyapa bibi pemiliknya.

"Hallo bibi Choi, apa punggungmu masih sakit?"

"Hai sayang, kau baru pulang kerja? Sudah membaik berkat ramuan yang kau berikan sayang.. Oh ya, bibi membuatkanmu beberapa lauk matang, kau tinggal menghangatkan supnya dan memasak nasi saja. Dan jangan berani menolak Baekkie-ya! Bibi sudah susah payah membuatnya.." ancam bibi Choi.

"Inilah yang membuatku tidak ingin menyapamu bibi. Kau selalu saja merepotkan dirimu untukku. Tapi terima kasih, bi. Aku menyayangimu. Selamat malam.."

"Ya sayang, jangan lupa dimakan sayang.." ucap bibi Choi mengingatkan sambil mencubit pipi pria manis itu. "Aigoo, kau manis sekali, nak.. Coba lihat wajahmu ini, ah persis seperti seorang bayi lucu.."

"Bibi! Aku ini anak laki-laki yang sudah mandiri! Bibi selalu saja begitu" dengus Baekhyun lalu pergi berlalu. Sementara orang yang dipanggil bibi Choi itu hanya terkekeh dan masuk kembali ke tokonya.

Terus seperti itu disepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Baekhyun selalu menyapa orang yang ditemuinya. Dia terkenal sangat periang dan ramah. Dengan tinggi 170cm (cukup mungil untuk pria Korea) dan wajah manis membuatnya makin dimanjakan oleh orang sekitarnya. Dia selalu membantu orang lain ketika dia tak punya kegiatan saat hari libur. Tak jarang dia mendapatkan makanan, barang-barang, dan uang dari orang yang dia tolong. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak memintanya, hanya saja orang yang melihat Baekhyun yang sebatangkara itu tak tega untuk memperkerjakannya tanpa upah.

Sesampainya dilantai 3 dia mulai memperlambat langkahnya ketika sampai di depan kamar bernomor 116. Bukan, itu bukanlah kamarnya. Kamarnya berada disamping kamar itu. Pintu kamar itu terlihat usang dan banyak tertempel brosur-brosur iklan makanan dan tempat wisata, bahkan motel. Baekhyun menarik semua brosur itu dan membersihkannya.

Dia bukanlah orang yang maniak pintu ataupun orang berkelainan seksual yang mencintai benda mati. Dia hanya merindukan pemilik kamar itu, sangat merindukannya. Pria yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Pria tinggi bermata bulat dan bertelinga lebar kesayangannya. Kekasih yang sudah pergi dari hidupnya sekitar 3 tahun lebih yang lalu.

Baekhyun memandang sendu kearah pintu itu, dia menyandarkan dahinya. Hilang sudah senyum manisnya yang selalu dia tunjukan keorang-orang. Yang ada hanyalah wajah sendunya dan senyum pahitnya.

"Dingin…" gumamnya lirih. "Pulanglah, Yeol.. Sudah 3 tahun lebih, sudah cukup bermainnya. Disini.." dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak "… sudah terlalu dingin. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.. Sepertinya sudah beku.." Diremasnya jaketnya kuat "Kau tahu Yeol? Rumah, sekuat apapun, akan lapuk kalau ditinggal terlalu lama.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun adalah anak sebatangkara yang sudah sejak kelas 1 SMA memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartmen seorang diri dan keluar dari panti asuhan yang sudah membesarkannya. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu SMA favorit di Seoul. Dia melakukan banyak kerja part time untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu sibuk belajar dan bekerja setiap hari, oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk sekedar bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dia sangat bekerja keras untuk bisa mempertahankan peringkatnya agar beasiswanya tidak dicabut. Banyak yang membencinya karena selalu jadi murid kesayangan gurunya namun ia mencoba menghiraukan semua itu demi masa depannya.

Semuanya berlangsung lancar sampai seorang siswa pindahan dari Jepang datang di tahun kedua sekolahnya. Dengan senyum lebarnya dia memilih tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun dan sejak hari itu dia selalu menempeli Baekhyun kemanapun. Dia selalu berusaha mendekati Baekhyun walaupun selalu diabaikan oleh yang lebih mungil. Setahun kemudian, tepat di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke 17, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

~ Birthday ~

Flashback On

Seoul, 6 mei 2012/ 11.15 pm

Terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri didepan kamar bernomor 117 ditengah hujan badai. Badannya menggigil dan terus saja mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ya ampun badanmu basah."

"B-baek, Selamat ulang tahun. Maafkan aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa saat yang lalu ketika sedang membantu Ssaem mendata siswa yang akan ikut ujian akhir.. A-aku tak terlambat kan?" ujarnya terbata.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir hari itu yang memberinya ucapan. "Terima kasih Chanyeol.." ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jadilah kekasihku.." cicit Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

"A-apa? Ah suara hujan ini sedikit mengganggu pendengaranku sepertinya. Apa kau mau masuk dulu Chan? Tunggulah samp-"

"Tidak. Kau benar. Aku sedang memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Aku tak punya hadiah, jadi aku akan memerikan hatiku padamu. Aku sudah menyimpannya sejak pertama aku masuk sekolah disini, dan sekarang aku sudah yakin untuk menyerahkannya padamu. Mungkin bukan hal berbentuk nyata yang berharga, tapi rasa sayangku murni untukmu Baek.. Kau sudah lama sendirian tanpa siapa pun disampingmu, tak bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk dan menemanimu? Hatiku sudah menemukan rumahnya.. Tapi rumah itu tak kunjung membukakan pintunya.."

"Apa ini hadiahku? Apa aku pantas menerimanya? Orang seperti aku? Aku hanya orang menyedihkan ya-" ucapannya terpotong karena Chanyeol mencium tepat dibibirnya. Setelahnya memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Tentu. Kau lebih dari pantas untuk mendapatkannya.."

"Pulanglah Chan.." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Apa? T-tapi.."

"Pulanglah.. Kesini.." Baekhyun tersenyum memegang dadanya. "Pulanglah kalau memang kau yakin ini rumah bagi hatimu.." Tanpa perlu kata-kata lagi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Aku pulang.. Maafkan karena pergi bermain terlalu lama dan membiarkanmu kesepian.."

"Welcome home, Channie.."

.

.

Seoul, 6 mei 2013

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Baekboo.."

"Terimakasih Chanyeollo.. Terimakasih untuk selalu menjadi pertama sekaligus yang terakhir mengucapkannya padaku.."

Begitulah hubungan mereka. Sejak memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol pindah ke kamar sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol beralasan agar lebih dekat ke sekolahnya, dan orangtuanya yang di Jepang pun menyetujuinya. Setahun bukan merupakan hal yang mudah untuk mereka. Hidup di negara dimana gay masih dianggap tabu membuat mereka harus ekstra kuat. Pertengkaran tentu membumbui hubungan mereka, namun tidak membuat mereka lantas putus. Justru disetiap kali berbaikan mereka selalu saling berbicara dan mengingat hal itu sebagai pelajaran dimasa depan. Dan kini Chanyeol sedang menempuh hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa arsitektur, sementara Baekhyun menunda kuliahnya untuk bekerja dan mencari biaya masuk kuliah Chanyeol ingin menolongnya, namun Baekhyun menolaknya secara halus.

Flashback End

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki apartemen itu. Semuanya bersih dan rapi. 2 hari sekali dia akan masuk dan membersihkan semua. Dia tak memindahkan seluruh barang dirumah itu sedikitpun. Semua masih berada ditempatnya semula seperti sebelum ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Dia memasuki satu-satunya kamar disitu. Meletakkan tasnya lalu masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan kamar mandinya.

Peralatan mandi dan seluruh benda dikamar mandi itu masih sama.

"Chan.. Aku pakai Shampoo dan Sabun Mandimu yaa.."

Setelahnya dia keluar dan mengambil salah satu kemeja putih Chanyeol dan memakainya ditubuhnya. Terlihat sangat kebesaran. Namun sangat nyaman untuknya. Dia mematikan lampu kamar, menyisakan cahaya remang dari lampu tidur. Baekhyun berbaring meringkuk ditengah tempat tidur itu. Dia lelah, lelah secara fisik karena harus kuliah dan bekerja, dan lelah secara mental karena harus berpura-pura tersenyum setiap hari. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, jadi dia memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur menuju jendela kamar itu. Baekhyun membuka jendela kamar itu.

Dingin.

Tapi tak sedingin hatinya kala itu.

.

.

~ Christmas ~

Flashback On

24 Desember 2013

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai orang tua Chanyeol mengetahui orientasi seksual anaknya yang menyimpang. Mereka sangat murka. Mereka berniat memberikan kejutan untuk anaknya, mereka menunggu Chanyeol pulang sejak sore. Namun yang mereka dapati adalah Chanyeol yang datang bersama pria mungil nan manis. Mereka mungkin akan sangat senang jika pria itu merupakan sahabat anaknya, tapi sayangnya didepan mereka dua anak itu malah berciuman dengan mesranya didapur.

Dengan murkanya tuan Park membentak mereka berdua dan Nyonya Park langsung menampar anaknya.

"A-ayah.. Ibu? Mengapa kalian disini?"

Setelahnya Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun pulang dan berjanji akan mendatanginya. 2 jam kemudian Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan untuk datang ke kamarnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa dia masuk kerumah Chanyeol dan loangsung mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disofa menghadap ke balkon dengan wajah kosong.

"Chan.." Chanyeol langsung menengok dan tersenyum sangat manis.. Sangat manis sampai itu terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya.

"Kau sudah datang? Kemarilah.. duduk disini dan mari nikmati malam sampai natal tiba.."

"Orangtuamu.."

"Jangan membahas itu Baek.."

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol langsung mencium Baekhyun saat itu juga. Sedikit kasar diawal namun berangsung menjadi sangat lembut kemudian.

"Kau tidak boleh bertanya bahkan berkata apapun selain namaku dan kata 'aku mencintaimu' malam ini.." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dia tahu, dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan akan terjadi selanjutnya dihidupnya dan hidup Chanyeol.

"Ya…" sanggupnya lirih. Dia tak berani membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur Chanyeol, tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Jadilah milikku malam ini Baek, dan jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya tanpa tersisa.." bisik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.."

"Kuanggap itu 'ya'.." selanjutnya hanya terdengar kata 'aku mencintaimu' dan desahan lembut yang didalamnya terselip nama mereka berdua.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, mereka sudah selesai dengan kegiatan penuh cinta mereka. Kini mereka tengah berbaring berhadapan didalam selimut dengan tanpa sehelai benangpun ditubuh mereka.

"Sekarang sudah 25 desember, kau boleh mengatakan dan bertanya apapun Baek.."

"Selamat natal Chan.." Chanyeol mengernyit. Dia kira kekasihnya akan menangis atau bertanya macam-macam tentang kejadian tadi.

"Selamat Natal juga Baek.. Semoga kebaikan selalu menyertaimu.." ucapnya tulus.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Tentu Baek, apapun" 'jangan Baek, jangan bertanya apapun'

"Berapa lama kau akan bermain?" 'berapa lama kau akan pergi?'

"Tidak lama.. Aku akan kembali pulang sebelum rumahku mendingin.." 'aku tak tahu, Baek. Mungkin akan sangat lama'

"Apa kau bisa berjanji akan baik-baik saja selama bermain? 'jangan terluka tanpaku'

"Tentu. Apapun untukmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau juga harus berjanji untukku." 'aku tak akan baik-baik saja, jangan menangis ketika aku tak ada'

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu.." 'aku akan menunggumu'

"Terimakasih Baek, aku akan pulang secepatnya seandainya tidak banyak hal dijalan yang mencoba untuk mengajakku bermain lebih jauh.." 'aku tak tahu apa aku akan bisa kembali lagi atau tidak"

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekhyun.."

Setelah itu mereka tertidur bersama, saling berpelukan. Yang lebih tinggi memeluk yang lebih mungil dengan sangat erat, lalu dia menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun tahu, namun dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia hanya ingin menikmati malam hangat ini sebelum membiarkan Chanyeol pergi bermain dalam waktu yang tak akan dia ketahui. Dia tak mau menangis karena itu akan sangat melukai Chanyeol nantinya. Dia ingin Chanyeol pergi dengan ringan dan berusaha pulang dengan baik dan penuh senyum.

Malam itu, semua terasa hangat. Sampai pada pagi harinya Baekhyun menemukan dirinya sendiri dikamar itu. Tak ada suara gemericik air dikamar mandi, tidak ada suara benda jatuh didapur, tidak ada suara TV dipagi hari, dan tidak ada Chanyeol. Tidak ada Chanyeol disisinya ketika ia terbangun. Dia menutup wajahnya.

"Selamat Natal Channie.. Oh iya, jangan bermain terlalu lama, sayang.." dia tersenyum, tersenyum dengan air matanya.

Flashback End.

.

.

~ First Snow ~

(Baekhyun POV)

Beberapa menit lagi jam 12 malam. Hari semakin dingin, mungkin besok akan turun salju. Aku memandang pemandangan indah didepanku. Kota Seoul terlihat sangat indah dari sini. Sangat terang. Setiap rumah pasti sudah sepi karena penghuninya sudah tidur karena kelelahan mempersiapkan untuk Natal besok.

"Natal.." gumamnya.

"Channie, sampai tengah malam nanti, sudah genap 4 tahun kau pergi bermain.." Aku menutup mataku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi untuknya setelah hari itu. Hari dimana setiap hari merupakan musim dingin untukku.

"Kau tak disini dan itu membuatku berjalan sendirian. Aku harus berperang sendirian melawan dinginnya dunia. Mereka semua membenciku. Mereka menjatuhkanku, menginjakku, dan mengasingkanku. Sampai-sampai aku tak tahu lagi harus membenci siapa didunia ini. Yang ku tahu disini sakit.." kuremas kemeja yang kupakai.

"Sekarang malam sebelum Natal, harusnya orang-orang berbahagia, tapi aku tidak. Bagiku ini adalah hari yang dipenuhi airmata. Oleh karena itu aku ingin, sekali lagi, berpegangan padamu..

… Aku menunggumu, tapi mengapa kau tak kunjung datang? Hatiku sudah terbelah jadi dua, satu disini dan satunya kau bawa pergi. Tapi bagaimana ini Chan? Sebagian hati yang disini sudah hancur… Aku butuh yang setengah lagi tapi kamu masih membawanya bermain..

… Aku sudah berusaha hidup dengan baik tanpamu, tanpa kabarmu sekalipun. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah mulai melupakan diriku sendiri. Siapa aku? Untuk apa aku disini? Aku rasa aku melakukannya dengan baik Chan.. Tapi hatiku semakin hancur..

… Sepertinya terlalu banyak halanganmu untuk pulang ke rumah. Rumahmu sudah usang dan rapuh, sementara setengah hati yang kau tinggalkan sudah hancur. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan.." Aku menggigit bibirku agar tak mengeluarkan tangisan yang menurutku sangat menjijikkan ini.

 _Teng teng teng._

Aku menengok kearah jam dinding kamar itu dan menghapus air mataku. Sudah jam 12 rupanya dan salju belum juga turun. Aku menelan kekecewaanku. Sudah 4 tahun aku tak pernah mendapati salju pertama. Padahal aku sangat ingin melihat salju pertama.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki.

"Kyungsoo pasti sudah pulang bersama Jongin. Bahkan Jongin yang brengsek pun tahu arah jalan pulang.." lirihku, air mata mulai menggenang. Kutatap langit malam berharap salju akan turun

"Kumohon Tuhan, sekali saja aku ingin melihat salju turun.. Aku tidak akan meminta banyak.. Hanya 1.. Hanya 1 permintaan saja.."

"Kau hanya akan melihat salju pertama dengan orang yang kau cintai.."

 _Deg!_

' _Suara ini..'_

Aku berbalik dan aku melihatnya. 3 meter didepanku. Sempurna adalah kata yang bisa aku katakan sekarang. Dia sehat, dia baik, dan dia masih tampan, bahkan lebih tampan. Tiba-tiba salju turun didepanku. Aku menadahkan tanganku menangkap salju itu dan menggenggamnya. Aku menutup mataku.

Hangat. Ini salju tapi sangat.

Aku tersenyum. Aku menutup mataku.

"Yang kuharapkan adalah dia pulang dan tak pergi bermain lagi, Tuhan.."

"Dan kau mendapatkannya sayang.."

Aku membuka mataku, air mataku sudah meluncur dipipiku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bisa berkata-kata. Dia datang, dia mendekat, dia mendekapku, dia memelukku, sangat erat.

"Aku pulang..

… Maafkan aku karena pergi bermain terlalu lama dan membiarkanmu kesepian.." lirihnya tepat ditelingaku dan aku tersenyum.

"Welcome home, Channie.." kurasakan basah dibahu kiriku.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis tanpaku.."

"Ya, dan aku menangis denganmu.. Bersamamu.." kudengar dia terkekeh ringan.

"Kau benar.."

"Apa kau sudah puas bermain?" dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Ya, dan aku pulang untuk selamanya. Aku akan berdiam didalam sini denganmu dan mengunci pintu hatimu untuk selamanya untukku." Aku tertawa.

"Dengan apa?" kulihat dia mengeluarkan 2 benda bulat mungil berwarna perak.

"Dengan ini. Apa kau bersedia terkunci bersamaku selamanya?" kubiarkan air mataku sekali lagi lolos.

"Tentu, apa yang akan kau berikan untukku sebagai imbalannya?"

"Hatiku, diriku, dan hidupku.."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau janjikan untukku?"

"Aku akan bersamamu dalam bahagiamu dan sedihmu.."

"Tak akan pergi bermain lagi?"

"Tidak.."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" Tanyaku was was. Dia terdiam, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Mereka sedang di Prancis, menyiapkan pernikahan kita.. Sedangkan aku ditugaskan kesini untuk menjemput calon menantu mereka.." Jawabnya pelan namun terdengar tegas dan penuh suka cita. Aku tak dapat menahan kebahagiaanku. Aku melompat kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mau.. Aku mau Chan! Bawa aku ke tempatmu.. Bawa aku ketempat dimana kau bermain selama ini.."

"Tentu, Dokter Byun.. Terimakasih sudah menungguku dan aku meminta maaf dengan seluruh hidupku karena telah meninggalkanmu selama 4 tahun."

"Tidak Chan, aku tahu kau juga pasti menderita.."

"Ya, aku bahkan beberapa kali-kali mati untukmu.."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Chan.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun.." Hangat. Hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil membinasahkan penderitaanku 4 tahun ini. Tidak, seluruh penderitaanku seumur hidupku ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.."

"Selamat Natal, sayang.. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu"

"Hm.. Selamat Natal juga Yeollo.. Dan.. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kita.."

"Ya, kita.."

.

.

.

END

.

.

Huwa! Apa ini? FF(?) Hahaha. Maafkan aku yang malah buat FF ga jelas sementara masih ada satu FF yang terbengkalai. Lagipula FF itu tidak ada peminatnya menurutku. (Curhat nih Bun? *Engga cuman cerita aja (?) apaan sih) Becanda hahaha

Aku menulis FF ini hanya untuk mencoba menulis yang Boys Love, dan genrenya kenapa ginii? Karena aku lagi galaoh. Review udah hampir 10 yang masuk tapi gaada satupun yang keliatan di kotak review. Kan sedih. Yang tau kenapa bisa jadi kek gitu tolong PM ato review aja seperti biasa yaa..

Untuk yang FF oneshootku yang sebelumnya TKP ternyata banyak yang minta dibikin sequel. Hm, aku ga janji ya.. Tapi kalau aku dapet ide bakalan aku buatin. Tapi jangan banyak berharap ya hehe. Ide ada, tapi belum tau nyusunnya gimana jadi ya begitulah..

Last, tolong review yaa kasih pendapat kalian tentang FF BL pertamaku ini.. 1 review dari masing-masing kalian sudah sangat berharga untuk aku..

Salam sayang, Bunny.

18 mei 2016, 4.36 am.


End file.
